<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love You by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268230">Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tmnt mating season rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DonniexKayla, RaphxClara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayla and Clara two best friends were walking to the lair to visit their two best guy friends and respective crushes Raph and Donnie. They had no idea for what was to come because they didn’t know that they were in mating season.</p><p>Leo and Mikey were trying their very hardest to not just go topside and find two human girls to fuck and bang their brains out. They were in their rooms jerking off fo pics of their two crushes on their shell phones.<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Yes that’s fine<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Idk how much you write so<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>?<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Kk. Great. And I’m pretty good with writing so)</p><p>Raph was in his room trying his hardest to stay cool and not go look for a girl, mostly his crush Cara and claim her as his “as long as she doesn’t come to the lair I’ll be alright” he mumbled to himself unaware that she was coming</p><p>Donnie was pacing in his lab/room “sometimes i hate being a turtle and that i met Kayla. She’s all i think about, stupid feelings and having a crush on her. I’m fine every year not wanting a mate but of course now that she’s here she’s all i want” Donnie rambled at himself, he had his shell protector still on.</p><p>Mirage was running after their two human friends “Hey guys! Wait up for us!” She shouted as she and Silver caught up “We didn’t know. You two were going to the lair. If we ddI we could've left all together” She said not even out of breath</p><p>Silver was panting as she walked next to Mirage “y-you two walk abnormally fast. And YOU run way to fast” silver said to her sister and two friends<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Sorry if its too much)<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>No you’re fine<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara just giggled at them and laughed. She said for her go hurry up because she wanted to get to the lair already.</p><p>Kayla chuckled too as well and said she didn’t know either until Clara had the idea. They walked with their inhuman friends.</p><p>Leo couldn’t take it anymore. He was gonna call Mirage his crush but he decided against it. Being a turtle sucked this time of year.</p><p>Mikey already it was too late for him. He called and dialed hid crush silver and asked her and their friends to come on over really fast.<br/>57 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>Silver looked at her phone and answered “hey Mike. What’s up dude?” She asked her crush softly blushing</p><p>Mirage has been feeling weird lately but hasn’t told anyone unaware she was starting her first mating season. Even so she acted pretty normal, she looked at her sister as she talked to her crush. She sighed thinking of her own crush, Leo.</p><p>Raph sat on his bed as he started to sweat “i cant let Cara near me. If she does come I’ll just tell her I-I’m sick. Yeah, thats sounds like a good plan” he mumbled as he had his face in his hands</p><p>Donnie leaned his head against the wall as he closed his eyes “why do i feel so hot” he mumbled before he detached his shell protector off then he slide down leaning his back against the wall<br/>52 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Um it’s Clara not cara for furyre reference<br/>49 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>*future<br/>49 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Oops, my bad!)<br/>49 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara had a gut feeling something was wrong. She quickly ran into the lair and went inside Raph’s bedroom and ran right up to him worried.</p><p>Kayla too had the same thing and she ran into Donnie’s room without thinking and she asked him if he was alright. She felt him sweating.</p><p>Leo texted Mirage and told her to come into his room ASAP. He needed to talk to her about something ‘important.’ He chirred and smirked.</p><p>“Hey baby cakes, I need you to come to my bedroom in the lair as soon as you get here. I have a little surprise for you,” Mikey said chuckling.<br/>45 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>It’s ok<br/>45 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>Silver hummed a little confused “um ok, well I’m almost there. Guess I’ll see you soon” she said then hung up and watched as her two human friends darted off. She walked into the direction of Mikey’s room as she was a little confused “he’s never called baby cakes before. I bet its a dare leo gave him or something” she mumbled</p><p>Mirage looked confused at Leo’s text but walked towards his room anyways. As she got closer she suddenly felt all hot and flustered the closer to Leo’s room she got “what’s happening to me?” She mumbled to herself</p><p>Raph froze as he was face to face with Clara “y-you shouldn’t be here. I’m sick. You need to go back home” he quickly said as he backed up away from her not wanting to force her into anything</p><p>Donnie had his face in his hands “please leave, you cant be here right now. Its not safe” he mumbled not wanting to look at his crush or he’d snap and wont be able to stop himself<br/>33 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>But Clara shook her head no. She knew exactly what to do ever since she learned it in biology class. She started to get naked and stripped herself bare.</p><p>But Kayla shook her head no frowning. Ever since science class she learned about it. She undressed and got naked for him blushing beet red.</p><p>But what silver did not know was that Mikey was in heat at the moment and he wanted to mate with and fuck her till she could not walk.</p><p>Leo too was in mating season currently and he was getting so impatient. Where was she? He thought to himself. He jerked off some more.<br/>27 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>Raph turned red and close his eyes “w-what are you doing Clara! You need to leave.” He said scared that if he let himself go he’d hurt his crush “i dont want to hurt you...... so please leave” he mumbled his eyes still closed</p><p>Donnie wasn’t looking be could hear what she was doing “Kayla..... go home. This isnt the right time to be here” he mumbled, he wanted her so bad but didn’t want to take advantage of his crush</p><p>Silver arrived at Mikey’s room and slowly opened it poking her head inside “Mikestar? You in here?” She said softly while she used the nickname she came up for him as her feathered tail swayed</p><p>Mirage was at Leo’s door but was feeling all nervous to talk to him. She still wasn’t use to this feeling but didn’t want to ask anyone since she’s very embarrassed with the way she’s been starting to think and feel. She softly knocked “Leonardo? Can i come in?” She asked, she may not be feeling or thinking right but she was still polite as ever and knew better then t<br/>19 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>"No Raph its ok really! I am in love with you and I will do anything to help you even if it means to help my crush in his heat time," Clara said to him.</p><p>"No! I love you so much Donnie! I cannot just stand idly by and watch the love of my life suffer during mating season!" Kayla said stroking his cheek.</p><p>Mikey glomped and tackled her grinding against her and he even smashed his lips to hers very passionately he chirped too.</p><p>Leo was behind her and locked hid bedroom door and grabbed her pinning her down on his bed as he got on top of her and he kissed her roughly and hard.</p><p>Raph blushed more as he slowly opened his eyes looking at her “really? You’d do that for me?” He said slowly standing up looking down at his crush as he gently put his hand on her hip</p><p>Donnie couldn’t help but tilt his head into her hand looking his crush in the eyes “why do you love me? Why give up your innocence for me?” He asked while softly blushing at Kayla </p><p>Silver was taken by surprise as she struggled against Mikey “Mikey! W-what are you doing?!” She said while she madly blushed under her crush. She’s never seen Mikey like this and that made her nervous knowing this isnt a dare</p><p>Mirage gasped into the kiss. Her first reaction would have been struggle and stop him but for some reason a part of her was saying to let him, almost like some sort of instinct. Suddenly she realized what was going on with Leo and herself. She couldn’t stop herself as she began kissing Leo back<br/>10 hours ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(No, sorry. I just took a while to answer sorry)<br/>10 hours ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Its ok going to sleep see you tomorrow<br/>10 hours ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Oh, ok. Talk to you in the morning than.)<br/>10 hours ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>I’m back sorry can’t sleep DX<br/>9 hours ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara nodded her head yes and she elicited a moan for him. She was the submissive type but only for Raph the love of her life.</p><p>“Does everything needs to be analyzed and answered Donnie? I love you because you’re you. Isn’t that enough?” Kayla asked him as she looked away.</p><p>Leo deepened the kiss cupping her cheeks in his hands and he stroked them. He even slipped his tongue into her mouth french kissing her.</p><p>Mikey chirped and he made the kiss more rough and hot slithering his tongue into her wet cavern and entwined her tongue with his.<br/>9 hours ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>Raph pulled her close and kissed her passionately while wrapping his arms around her waist. He now had her pressed against him as he continued kissing her</p><p>Donnie suddenly pulled her onto his lap leaning his face closer to Kayla’s “more then enough” he mumbled with a small grin with his hands on her hips as he gently rubs her hips</p><p>Mirage let out a small moan while wrapping her arms around Leo’s neck deepening the even more as her tongue tangled with Leo’s while her tail was wrapped around Leo’s left leg</p><p>Silver slowly stopped struggling as she could feel herself melt into the kiss. She opened her mouth even more before she shivered as her and Mikey’s tongues were intertwined with one another’s<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Morning! Sorry i didn’t see you message. Fell asleep)<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>It’s ok<br/>6 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara was shuddering and shivering in pure bliss as she happily kissed him back and she rubbed his shoulders. She said she loved him.</p><p>Kayla squeaked when he did that and she started to moan and mewl softly while leaning in and kissed him on his lips.</p><p>Leo continued to French kiss her until he had eventually needed to pull away for air. Next he decided to nip and nibble her neck.</p><p>Mikey pulled away after coming out on top and he started to suckle and kiss hickeys into the skin on her neck as he grunted.</p><p>Raph softly bit her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth as he laid Clara down on his bed and crawled on top of her never breaking their heated yet passionately kiss</p><p>Donnie continued rubbing her hips as he kissed Kayla back while pulling her more onto his lap. He let out a quiet churr as they were in a lip lock</p><p>Mirage panted trying to catch her breath but then quietly moaned as Leo skimmed over the crook of her neck where her sweet spot was. She had her fingers tangled in the tails of his mask</p><p>Silver let out soft moans as she tightly gripped his shoulders with her eyes half lidded while Mikey covered her neck in bruises and hickeys<br/>2 hours ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Brb, I’m going out with my fam. Be back later)<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Ok<br/>18 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara moaned softly as she wanted to completely dominate her. That is so freakin hot she thought as she entwined her tongue over his.</p><p>Kayla mewled out and just like how Clara wanted that too she wanted Donnie to dominate her too as she french kissed him back.</p><p>Leo suckled hickeys and love marks into her scaly skin as his hands went down and he groped her breasts too while he did that.</p><p>Mikey groaned as he grinded against her and he left more bruising butterfly kisses on her scaly skin too and squeezed her boobs too.<br/>49 seconds ago</p><p>Raph pinned her hands above her head as he slowly pulled away and stared down at her before kissing her neck letting out a soft growl.</p><p>Donnie tangled his tongue with Kayla’s as he rubbed up and down her sides as he hummed into the kiss</p><p>Mirage continued moaning and churring in pleasure as she hand her hand on the back of Leo’s head rubbing it softly as she tugged on the tails of his mask</p><p>Silver moaned as Mikey grinded against her making her arch her back from the pleasure he gave her from the grinding, bruising kissing all over her neck and her breast being squeezed<br/>1 hour ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Back XD<br/>4 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>“Ahh Raph sweetie please!” Clara moaned as she shuddered and shivered in pure bliss and she mewled too arching her back.</p><p>Kayla moaned and whimpered in their rough little makeout as she tried to dominate Donnie in their powerful French kiss.</p><p>Leo was so turned on by her that now he latched onto her nipple and began suckling the life out of it and but the areola.</p><p>Nikita too took a nipple into his mouth and he suckled and kicked around the perky nub and areola as well pinching the other one.</p><p>Raph nibbled her neck leaving small bruises all over her neck as he smirked against her neck “Please what?” He asked softly against her neck</p><p>Donnie chuckled into the kiss as he obviously dominated her mouth tightly gripping her thighs which will definitely leave some hand marks later</p><p>Mirage moaned as she gripped the tails of his mask while arching her back “L-Leo~” she moaned out gripping the blankets under her with her free hand</p><p>Silver had tightly closed her eyes as she gasped at the unexpected action. “O-Oh! M-Mikeystar~” she moaned out<br/>18 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Hey it’s ok was busy reporting the bitch on here for copyright infringement<br/>8 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>She took my oc’s info on her from on here and posted it in her book on wattpad and I never gave her permission to do that plus she bashed my oc too<br/>7 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Brb<br/>7 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Back<br/>4 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Ok good. I’m sorry someone’s doing that to you. I hope you’ll be alright)<br/>4 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Yeah I will be once gets in trouble and that book gets deleted<br/>3 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara said to please do everything to her as she was so a doused she wanted it all and more! She was so euphoric right now and horny.</p><p>Kayla screamed out his name in oust delight bliss and pleasure. She arched her back and told Donnie to suck hickeys into her skin.</p><p>Leo then now switched to her other nipple and he did the same thing all over again with her other perky globe now.</p><p>Mikey made it pop and now he grumbled and growled going to her left nipple and he did the same exact thing to that one too.</p><p>Raph looked down at her “are you sure you want this, want me?” He asked softly brushing his lips over her’s</p><p>Donnie grinned and nibbled her neck leaving love bites all over her neck while he pulled her closer if that was even possible</p><p>Mirage couldn’t help but moan even louder as she threw her head back “L-Leo~ please s-stop with the teasing.” She whined as she then leaned down her mouth next to his ear “Make me your’s~” she whispered with a small purr</p><p>Silver gasped and moaned “M-Mikey~ M-More please~ i need more” she begged as her feathered tail was uncontrollably twitched in pleasure<br/>10 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Sorry I’m doing my part now<br/>4 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara nodded blushing as she smiled up at him pressing her forehead against masked one and said for him to now do her breasts.</p><p>Kayla moaned and whimpered softly as she arched her back and she held his arms rubbing his muscular biceps and triceps.</p><p>Leo nodded smirking and growling as he unsheathed his cock and slammed it inside her and grunted at how tight she was.</p><p>Mikey smirked and nodded too as well getting his dick out and he rammed it hard and fast inside her opening and groaned.</p><p>Raph chuckled as he leaned down to her breasts and softly kissed her right while rubbing her left breast while looking up at Clara to see her reaction</p><p>Donnie churred softly as he sucked on her neck and cupped her breasts with his hands as he gently grazed his teeth over her skin</p><p>Mirage threw her head back as her eyes snapped open and let out a scream in pleasure while she instantly gripped Leo’s shoulders</p><p>Silver gasped loudly and buried her crimson red face into the crook of his neck as she started moaning loudly<br/>5 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Yeah ikr? And yeah at least I still got here and discord so I will keep in contact with you on this app and site instead<br/>4 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara arched her back and wrapped her arms around his masked head and face pulling him even closer to her breasts.</p><p>Kayla squeaked and whimpered as she dug her toes and heels into his mattress and she shivered and twitched.</p><p>Leo waited and stopped still inside her waiting for her to stop being in pain and finally adjust to him inside her.</p><p>Mikey too did the same thing as he waited and stopped until she got used to his length and size inside her too.</p><p>Raph grinned against her breasts and started to gently suck on her right breast while rubbing her left breast</p><p>Donnie chuckled and sucked on her neck leaving hickeys all over her neck while groping and rubbing her breasts</p><p>Mirage panted softly and looked up at Leo before leaning in and softly kissing him while rubbing her hips against his as a sign to start</p><p>Silver closed her eyes as she felt the pain disappear. She then nuzzled his neck softly “Y-You can start to move. J-Just be gently at first” she mumbled gripping the tails of Mikey’s mask<br/>3 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara moaned and whimpered softly at this. She rubbed the back of his shoulders and his shell too for pleasure.</p><p>Kayla moaned and mewled softly telling him to now suckle on her tits as well. She rubbed his shoulders and the back of his softshell too.</p><p>Leo nodded and he started to thrust softly then increased it to harder rougher deeper and faster into her grunting.</p><p>Mikey nodded starting to thrust softly and gently not wanting to hurt her at all as he groaned and moved his hips faster into her.</p><p>Raph hummed softly and continued his actions as he gave pleasure to his crush/ soon to be mate</p><p>Donnie churred at the feeling of his soft shell being rubbed as he trailed down to her breasts softly sucking on them</p><p>Mirage started moaning as she tightly gripped onto Leo’s shoulders while she threw her head back in pure bliss</p><p>Silver started to let out small moans that slowly got louder the faster Mikey thrusted while her face was still buried into the crook of his neck<br/>5 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Ok, good to know)<br/>4 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Yep<br/>4 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara screamed out his name and she was so ready for him as she orgasmed all over his knees and she mumbled a sorry.</p><p>Kayla mewled out his name and she kissed his shoulder softly continuing to stroke at and rub his softshell to make him feel good too.</p><p>Leo plowed and screwed into her going further in into her as he growled and he kissed her neck again moving his hips.</p><p>Mikey piledrived and screwdrived her into oblivion and he chirred loudly as he slapped his hips against hers grunting.</p><p>Raph chuckled and looked at her “it’s alright” he mumbled as he suddenly slowly entered her “tell me when your ready” he told her while gently nuzzling her neck</p><p>Donnie continued churring as he left larger love bites all over her neck as he tightly squeezed her breasts</p><p>Mirage was moaning and gasping as all she could feel was pleasure while her eyes had teared up from the large amount of pleasure that she’s never felt before</p><p>Silver moaned against Mikey’s neck as he bounded into her roughly. Her hands were now gripping onto his shell as she shook with each time he thrusted into her.</p><p>Raph closed his eyes as he slowly started thrusting into her, gentle at first to not hurt Clara while he kissed her neck softly as he grunted quietly</p><p>Donnie chuckled “Someone’s eager” he teased but entered Kayla swiftly “Lucky that i am too~” he said with a smirk</p><p>Mirage’s body was super hot while she was moaning very loudly especially as her G-spot was slammed into “I-I’m close!~” she moaned out to Leo</p><p>Silver gasped as she arched her back moaning loudly. She’s never felt pleasure like this before and she could feel herself closer to her climax<br/>21 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Yep I’m here DX<br/>18 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara moaned and mewled softly and then it grew loudly as she scratched his shoulders and she arched her back.</p><p>Kayla nodded and she moaned out not feeling any pain at all surprisingly. She arched her back and she whimpered.</p><p>Leo pretty soon orgasmed and he released his seeds his sperm inside her and he roared and panted heavily.</p><p>Mikey pretty soon climaxed into her and he exploded his semen inside her and collapsed on her panting.<br/>13 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>( well, i couldn’t sleep either)</p><p>Raph continued kissing her neck while he sped up his thrusting letting out a small moan once in a while</p><p>Donnie looked down at her “y-you ok” he asked while rubbing her side gently while resting his forehead against her’s</p><p>Mirage orgasmed as well and she felt tired and a little weak. She still had her arms around Leo’s neck as she gently rubbed his neck “L-Leo?” She said said while looking up at him</p><p>Silver threw her head back while her body shook as she orgasmed. She panted quietly as Mikey collapsed on top of her making her gently pet his shell. Silver then kissed his forehead “.....I love you Mike.....” she mumbled with her eyes closed<br/>5 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Lol I see XD<br/>4 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara nodded her head yes telling him to thrust as she moaned and mewled loudly in delight this time. She arched her back.</p><p>Kayla squeaked and grunted out now begging him to be inside her now as she climaxed all over his inner thighs.</p><p>Leo pounded the living daylights into her and he was almost pretty soon on the verge of climaxing into her thrusting into her g spot.</p><p>Mikey too was thrusting into her core and he was almost at his high end peak as well and felt so freakin good.<br/>0 seconds ago<br/>Clara screamed out his name saying with dirty talk, oh god Raph! Yes fuck you sexy hot handsome ninja turtle!”</p><p>Kayla nodded and she told him to move inside her waiting so freakin badly for him to fuck her brains out.</p><p>Leo pulled out of her panting as he wrapped his send around her and he pulled her against his chest.</p><p>Mikey slipped out of her panting and brought her against him with his arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p>Raph chuckled softly as he started to trust harder while gripping onto her hips tightly</p><p>Donnie started thrusting as he leaned down and kissed Kayla while still rubbing her sides</p><p>Mirage snuggled into his chest as she softly purred happily. She yawned softly while listening to his heartbeats</p><p>Silver rested her hands over his while she enjoyed Mikey’s embrace as she yawned softly<br/>4 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Ok so right now let’s finish their sex scenes for like three more parts each then we call it a night lol XD<br/>3 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(lol right. Will we continue this rp tomorrow?)<br/>2 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Yes XD<br/>2 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Kk)<br/>1 minute ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara moaned and mewled out as her hands rubbed all over his body where they could reach as she shivered and shuddered.</p><p>Kayla was so turned on and aroused right now she arched her back and raked her nails down his shoulders as she mewled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph was slamming into her, not full force obviously, as he could feel himself get closer to his climax</p><p>Donnie was thrusting rather quickly as well with some force while burying his face into her neck while pinning her hands above her head<br/>3 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara mewled loudly again this as she kissed his neck and nuzzled it while she pretty soon orgasmed all over him.</p><p>Kayla moaned and mewled loudly scratching his shoulders and arched her back her toes and heels digging into the bed.</p><p>Raph orgasmed right after her as he pulled out and lays next to Clara</p><p>Donnie could feel himself go over the edge as he suddenly orgasmed while he tightly held her sides<br/>9 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Its ok<br/>6 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Kayla moaned and mewled out and told Donnie thrust a couple more times as she was not ready to orgasm yet.<br/>5 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>Donnie nodded softly as he gave a few more weak thrusts to help Kayla finish<br/>2 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara laid against Raphs chest stroking his cheeks.<br/>"I love you Raph so much!"</p><p>Kayla orgasmed and she climaxed heavily all around him and she panted heavily out of breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph was still asleep in his bed as he softly snored</p><p>Donnie was face first in his bed as he slept</p><p>Savanna was sleeping as she had small breaths and she was purring in her sleep</p><p>Silver was sleeping on her side as she snored quietly<br/>9 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara was snuggled up against his side and nuzzled his neck.</p><p>Kayla was sleeping against Donnie and she cuddled against him.</p><p>Mikey was waking up opening his masked eyes and smiled down at his mate.</p><p>Leo was already up and just content to be in bed as he watched his mate sleeping.</p><p>Raph wrapped his arm around her waist as he continued sleeping next to Clara</p><p>Donnie let out a small groan as he lifted his head slowly waking up</p><p>Silver let out a tiny hum as she started to slowly wake up while her face was snuggled into his shoulder</p><p>Savanna slowly started waking up with a yawn as she continued to purr<br/>5 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(I know, i takes me a second to answer)<br/>5 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara blushed and she kissed and sucked on his neck leaving her mark on him too.</p><p>Kayla was suckling and leaving hickeys on Donnie’s neck too as she purred.</p><p>Leo then caressed her inner thighs and blew into her ear to try to get her up.</p><p>Mikey was nuzzling her neck and chirring and chirping happily and lovingly.</p><p>Raph opened his eyes as he groaned softly “Clara? What are you doing?” He mumbled as he looked down at her </p><p>Donnie let out a small hum “morning to you too” he mumbled teasingly with sarcasm </p><p>Savanna flinched and gave Leo a half asleep glared “why’d you do that for?” She mumbled as she put her hand over Leo’s mouth</p><p>Silver opened her eyes as she was fully awake. She giggled softly “Morning Mikeystar” she said softly<br/>46 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>“Just marking you as mine too my love,” Clara cooed and purred to him as she nuzzled him and hugged him tightly.</p><p>Kayla stopped what she was doing and mumbled good morning go him as she pulled him into his arms hugging him.</p><p>“Because I wanted to get you up my love,” Leo said smirking as he took her hand off of his mouth and growled.</p><p>Mikey giggled and chuckled as he wrapped her up in his awesome bear hugs. He kissed her all over her face.<br/>43 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Btw you were using mirage for Leo and silver for Mikey<br/>42 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>Raph hummed “ok, well good morning Clara” he said kissing her forehead</p><p>Donnie hugged her back kissing the top of her head “how’d you sleep?” He mumbled against her head</p><p>Savanna rolled her eyes smiling softly “Well, that’s the annoying way to wake me up” she said with a chuckle “and who you growling at?” She said sitting up with a grin </p><p>Silver laughed as her mate kissed all over her face “S-Stop! It tickles” she said with her hands on his chest<br/>10 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Um I said you were using mirage for Leo not Savanna and silver for Mikey<br/>8 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Oops. I meant mirage my bad)<br/>3 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Oh ok<br/>3 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara got up and got dressed and decided to go to the kitchen naked in nothing but an apron and make her mate and her breakfast.</p><p>Kayla decided to do the same exact thing for Donnie and her as she was talking and giggling with Clara her best friend.</p><p>Leo got up and he kissed mirage on the cheek and he went to go watch tv in the common area and got a nosebleed.</p><p>Mikey went out to watch as well and got a nosebleed as well seeing Clara and Kayla but naked in nothing but aprons.</p><p>Mirage got up and stretched. Since she’s part turtle she didn’t need to get dressed. She walked out</p><p>Silver got dressed in just shorts and bandages wrapped around her chest and as she walked out bumped into her sister. They both then walked to the common area to see their mates having nosebleeds as they stared at Clara and Kayla which made the two sisters growl, Loudly in jealousy.</p><p>Raph stretched with a yawn as he sat up.</p><p>Donnie started putting his shell protector back on his back on.<br/>3 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>Shell protector*<br/>49 seconds ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara mumbled a sorry to the four of them and tried to still make hers and Raph’s breakfast.</p><p>Kayla too shrieked and tried to cover herself as faced them with not her ass cheeks showing to them.</p><p>Leo walked over to mirage and asked her to please take care of his nosebleed as he said he only wanted and loved her that way.</p><p>Mikey asked silver to care for his nosebleed as he apologized to silver and he said she’s the only one for him.</p><p>Mirage sighed “Clara, Kayla. It’s fine” she said but then huffed turning her back to Leo “why should i? Right after last night and your staring at them.” She said looking down </p><p>Silver shakes her head “no, you can take care of your own nose bleed. I’m gonna go put a shirt on” she said and quickly left to put a shirt on. The two sisters were more jealous ,that they had nosebleeds because of their friends and not them, then anything.</p><p>Raph stretched once more before leaving his room. He walked past Leo and Mirage as he walked into the kitchen with Donnie. He stared with a blush at Clara who only had an apron. “U-um. Hey Clara. What you up to?” He stuttered while he made sure to not look at Kayla</p><p>Donnie blushed while rubbing the back of his neck staring at Kayla. He cleared his throat to catch Kayla’s attention<br/>4 minutes ago</p><p>HybridDragonturtle HybridDragonturtle<br/>(Ok)<br/>3 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>“I-I am making you and I breakfast why my love? Then after I figured you can have me as dessert,” Clara cooed to him.</p><p>“S-sorry Donnie. I figured I’d make you a nice home cooked breakfast and you can have me later on as an appetizer,” Kayla said to him.</p><p>Leo felt really bad but it’s not like he wanted to see them naked. They caught him completely off guard and he was a guy.</p><p>Mikey was upset now because he made his mate upset. He didn’t mean to see them butt naked. It was an accident.</p><p>Raph chuckled softly “cant wait” he said before heading to the training area where there are some weights </p><p>Donnie grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist “Your no appetizer. I could just have you for breakfast” he whispered into her ear before kissing the back of her neck and heading to his lab</p><p>Mirage started to feel a little bad “you promise? Promise that I’m the only one for you?” She mumbled glancing back at him</p><p>Silver got a shirt on and walked back out. She felt a little guilty for getting upset with Mikey and she cant stay mad at him. She walked up behind him and hugged her mate from behind “....sorry....” she mumbled quietly as she nuzzled her face into his shell<br/>6 minutes ago</p><p>HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever<br/>Clara was pretty soon making hers and Raph’s breakfast but instead of waiting to eat with her he walked off to do some weights. She sighed and started eating.</p><p>Kayla too saw Donnie go off to his lab and she sighed sadly looking over at Clara then sat down next to her to eat her breakfast as hers and Donnie’s was made.</p><p>Leo nodded and he grabbed her into his arms passionately as he kissed her smashing his lips to hers cupping one of his hands on her ass cheeks.</p><p>Mikey nodded smiling and grinning at her as he gathered her in his arms slapping her ass cheeks and French kissed her so hard and roughly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>